Alicia von Auslese
Alicia von Auslese (アリシア・フォン・アウスレーゼ), also known as Alicia II (アリシアII世), is the Queen of Liberl. Background Queen Alicia von Auslese is the ruler of Liberl Kingdom, who lives in Grancel Castle. She is the grandmother of Klaudia von Auslese and is the aunt of Duke Dunan von Auslese. Alicia von Auslese assumed the throne as the 26th monarch, Queen Alicia II, after the death of her father, King Edgar III. She lost her son, Crown Prince Judis and his wife (Klaudia's parents) when the ship they were traveling on, the Eterna, sank off the coast of Calvard. She took on the care of her granddaughter Klaudia afterwards, although she was unable to spend as much time with her due to her royal duties. Personality Alicia is a very kind and caring ruler, as well as a devoted grandmother to Klaudia. She cares a great deal about the people of her nation shown by her willingness to meet them, and always acts in the best interest of her people. She does however show some concern for her relatives, in particular for Klaudia's future, as well as, for her nephew, Dunan's behaviour. She is very disappointed at the kind of person her nephew has become, but still tries to look out for him. She also shows great sorrow and guilt for her role in the cover-up of the Tragedy of Hamel Village incident. Activities After assuming the throne, Alicia opened up the annual Martial Arts Competition, originally held to show off new military techniques, to the public as a spectator event. She also signed a non-aggression pact with the Erebonian Empire after the Hundred Days War. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City Queen Alicia is first officially seen when Estelle and Joshua sneak into the Royal Keep during a celebratory dinner party thrown by her nephew, Dunan. Prior to this, she was imprisoned in her chambers by Alan Richard and his Intelligence Division, and was officially labelled as being sick by the Liberl News Group. Control of the kingdom then fell to her nephew Dunan, but Alan Richard was really the one who handled all affairs of state. During her meeting with Joshua and Estelle, Queen Alicia offers the two tea and listens to their story of what happened in Zeiss and of Professor Russell's and Julia's message. Alicia then tells them that she has a vague idea of what Alan Richard is after and informs them about the ruins that were discovered 10 years ago beneath Grancel. Additionally, Queen Alicia also shows surprise at how Alan could've found out about it; considering that it was a top-secret confidential matter. She then tells Estelle and Joshua about her connection to Cassius Bright, how Cassius was a friend of her late son, Judis and how she'd sometimes hired Cassius to do jobs for her. Alicia then regales the pair with a story of the Hundred Days War, its origins (the Tragedy of Hamel Village); and how Cassius Bright played a role in stopping the war with General Morgan and Alan Richard. She then informs Estelle and Joshua that when Cassius found out about Lena (Estelle's Mother)'s death, he had blamed himself for it and threw away his military career to follow the path of a Bracer as a way of atoning for inadvertently killing her and to protect Estelle. Alicia then apologizes to Estelle; saying that it was actually her fault that Lena died. After the story, Alicia becomes gladdened when Estelle states that she doesn't blame her and instead thanks her for protecting the country. However, out of concern for Estelle's safety, she then asks the pair to remove themselves from this matter. Estelle and Joshua though refuse stating that they want to protect the country out of gratitude to everyone who fought for it. Seeing the pair's resolve, Alicia then asks the two to take her request to the Bracer Guild. In her request, she states that she wants the Bracers to save everyone who is held hostage by the Intelligence Division including her own granddaughter. Queen Alicia further explains that the Coup started when she had backed Klaudia as successor for the throne instead of Dunan who in her own words ''"possessed a number of considerable flaws," ''and that she had known that there would be opposition to this because of various social, political and economical concerns e.g. gender issues, 2 Queens being a sign of weakness etc. Queen Alicia continues her story that Alan Richard took advantage of this in order to forge Liberl into a strong military nation, which goes against her pacifistic ideals.Despite Estelle's pleas, Queen Alicia insists that she focus on saving her granddaughter while she tries to figure out what Alan's intentions for the Gospel. During the battle for Grancel Palace, Queen Alicia is seen on the balcony of the Royal Keep. As Estelle, Klaudia and Scherazard call out to her, Alicia turns around and looks at them with a forlorn expression. Captain Lorence then appears in front of the Queen. After Estelle, Scherazard and Klaudia share some banter with Captain Lorence, Lorence then states his opinion to Klaudia about how ruling a nation is like an orbment and if you don't understand its parts, then she's not fit to be ruler. Hearing this, Alicia becomes intrigued and states that Lorence might be right. Lorence then proceeds to attack Estelle and co after some more conversation. After Lorence is defeated, Queen Alicia yells out in concern as Lorence removes his mask and strikes down the group. Alicia tries to run over to them, but is halted by Lorence who reassures her that they are fine. Alicia then comments on Lorence's eyes and asks about why they appear to be so full of hardship, despite being so young. Lorence sharply and angrily replies that she has no right to pity him and asks if she remembers 'Hamel'. Alicia recognizes the name, but before she can ask further, Lorence escapes. Before he escapes though, Lorence tells them that they might be able to stop Alan from releasing a disaster from 'below'. After Lorence's escape, Klaudia runs up to her grandmother and asks if she is alright. Alicia replies that she is fine, and tries to say something, but then Joshua's group comes in. As everyone reconnects, Lieutenant Julia Schwarz approaches Alicia. Julia relays that she is glad to see the Queen in good health and Alicia proceeds to thank everyone. Julia then reluctantly and disappointing informs the Queen that the Intelligence Division's reinforcements are approaching Grancel from all over the country. Julia suggests that the Queen should escape, but Alicia refuses and states that Alan Richard must be stopped at all costs. She then proceeds to tell everyone her realizations about Alan's true goal was, the Aureole. Alicia then informs the group about an old legend that had been passed down through her family for generations about it and how it'll bring catastrophe to everyone. She then informs the group that the Aureole must be somewhere underneath Grancel and that even though there is not much known about it, she is convinced that it'll bring danger to everyone. In the midst of the conversation, Estelle asks the Queen about what Lorence meant when he said 'underneath,' and the Queen replies that there is a mysterious room in the palace. Julia realizes that she means the Treasury. The Queen then leads everyone to the door. In the Treasury, Queen Alicia shows everyone the door to which she is referring to. Joshua and everyone notice that it has been used recently. Queen Alicia informs the group that Alan most likely got in with the spare key and then opens the door for the group. Beyond the door, Alicia and everyone else see an elevator that wasn't there before. Zin hypothesizes that it leads to the Aureole, and Alicia agrees. She then states her theory that their desire to build an elevator there was most likely the reason for the Coup d'eat as they needed constant access to the room. As the group try to figure how to get the elevator moving, Professor Albert Russell comes in with Tita Russell and Agate Crosner and helps them. Alicia proceeds to thank Agate for helping Klaudia earlier. After some more conversation, Professor Russell fixes the elevator. But as they are all about to go down, a messenger appears saying that the Intelligence Division's reinforcements have arrived at the palace gates. Queen Alicia then decides to address the troops and asks Lieutenant Schwarz to make preparations for her speech from the terrace. Despite Schwarz, showing doubts, Alicia maintains a firm belief in her people and wishes the group "Good Luck" before seeing them off and going to address her troops. Gallery Alicia - First Design (FC).jpg|Concept art. Category:Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Liberlian Royal Family